Spidey's Freshman Year as a Hero
by cornholio4
Summary: In this MCU where the Sokovia Accords doesn't happen and neither does the incident at Lagos, Peter Parker is trying his best to use his homemade equipment and powers to be the vigilante called Spider-Man but what happens when the already established good guys in the MCU becomes interested in him? Also on Archiveofourown and includes Jessica Jones and Agents of SHIELD so spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**I have this story on my archiveofourown account so I thought I would upload it here. AU of Captain America: Civil War and the beginning of season 3 of Agents of Shield so spoilers there. I thought I would choose now since they released yet trailer for the upcoming ps4 Spider-Man game and I am super excited!**

The Playground, the headquarters of the reassembled version of SHIELD the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division although now underground and without government backing. Director Phil Coulson was monitoring everything and now saw Anne Weaver coming towards him with documents in hand but she was getting glares from some of the agents. Although Coulson's SHIELD and the so called 'Real SHIELD' had joined together, the 'Real SHIELD' agents were not exactly forgiven for their actions by Coulson loyalists and there were still some tension (what struck Weaver was that her favourite pupils Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were still cold to her).

"We are now getting reports of the Inhumans we have managed to get to before the ATCU have." Weaver told Coulson with the rash of awakened Inhumans in the last few months and a new government agency was set up by the United States President Matthew Ellis to respond to it called the ATCU and Coulson was managing to contact the President about possibly working together in this, "I understand you have sent Skye... Daisy to find a suspected Inhuman?" Weaver asked talking about Coulson loyalist Skye who turned out to be an inhuman and was now embracing her birth name of Daisy Johnson.

"Yes, a costumed vigilante said to be operating in Queens, New York and seen on YouTube. Just like the 'Daredevil' from Hell's Kitchen, but while we have found him to possibly just be a guy in a mask with probably some issues, this one seems to have some sort of 'webbing' coming out of his hands and some enhanced agility so we beleive this one could have spider related powers." Coulson told her putting up a video on mobile machine showing YouTube videos of someone in a costume swinging down form a web to stop some criminals.

"One of these Inhumans might have decided to play hero and dress up in a costume like the Avengers, could be an asset if it turns out this guy knows what he is doing." Coulson told her and Weaver gave a silent nod, still having some reservations about 'enhanced' humans but still saw some good that they could do.

What the Agents of SHIELD did not know was that they were not the only ones interested in this costumed vigilante...

*LB*

Coming to Queens, New York in a truck with Steve Rogers better known as Captain America driving sitting next to him was Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow with both of them in civilian clothes. "A spider to find a spider..." laughed Steve and Natasha gave a slight chuckle to it, "Vision said this Spider guy was commonly found in this area of Queens so if we are lucky we can find him and ask if he wants to join our little club." Steve told her with Tony Stark having contacted them sending them the links to the YouTube videos of a costumed guy with spider powers found operating in New York. They talked it over and decided that some fresh talent could be good.

Steve drove the van into an alleyway and then turned on the van's radar that would notify them if anyone found with the description of the guy's costume or if there were any mention of him in the nearby area. "Sam says that the Ant Man he met could be interested if we ever needed him and our team could use an ant and another spider." Steve told her and she agreed but then the radar said there were sightings of the Spider guy on a rooftop nearby and so Steve got his shield and they went into action!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers for Jessica Jones.**

Fifteen year old Peter Parker was running around rooftops in his homemade suit as the super powered vigilante. Six months since he got bitten by a genetically altered spider, his inaction causing his Uncle Ben and put together his suit and Web-shooters in order to become Spider-Man though he doubted that he was known like that since he is mostly an urban legend seen on YouTube videos and such.

"Things seem a bit quiet so far, not sure if I will get much action right now..." Peter thought in his head taking a moment to rearrange the goggles above his mask only to stop when he saw a pretty looking short brown haired woman in a black outfit which made her look like a spy or something. "Okay so are you some sort of teleporting spy woman?" Peter questioned but the woman just chuckled a bit.

"You can call me Daisy and I am like you." The woman told him, Peter then looked aware as his 'Spider-Sense' as he called it and then suddenly the abandoned building they were standing on was shaking a little and Daisy gave him a small smile as if to say that she had caused that. Peter then got into a fighting stance and Daisy gave him a face that said that he had nothing to worry about. "Look I know something freaky happened to you and I kind of like that when you got exposed to the Terrigen stuff that you decided to put on a costume and become like the Avengers..." Daisy told him which caused Peter to pause, what was she talking about as he got bitten by a spider and he did not know anything about Terrigen or anything else she might be talking about.

"I don't know where you came from or anything about this Terrigen but..." Peter startled but then Daisy looked at him weirdly. Peter was ready to high tail it out of there when he got the chance but then Daisy spoke up.

"Wait you sound young, you're not a kid are you?" Daisy questioned and from how Peter reacted looking a bit shaken she got her answer. "This one is a kid who decided to play dress up Avengers, Coulson will love this." Daisy thought in her head. Peter then decided to take the second to jump down from the building to an alley and Daisy used her SHIELD trained reflexes to follow him down. "Look I just want to talk to you, I am from SHIELD..." Daisy told him but then to the shock of both Daisy and Peter a world famous shield was thrown her way and it went back to the hand of Steve Rogers who walked into the alleyway.

"You say you are from SHIELD, well ms I think you might be out of a job since last I checked SHIELD has not really been around for quite a long time." Steve told them with Peter and Daisy looking at him. "I have heard about you and I was wondering if I could speak with you, I know I don't have my uniform but I think you know who I am." Steve told him and Peter looked like he was meeting Elvis in person.

"You're Captain America; I'm such a big fan!" Peter told startled with glee, "I know my suit does not look that good but you are one of my heroes, I'm Spider-Man!" Peter told him with glee as Steve then shook his free hand. Peter then followed Steve to speak. Daisy sighed as she got out her communication device.

"Coulson I found him and he goes by Spider-Man plus I think he's just a kid but someone else managed to get him." Daisy told the other end of the line. Daisy sighed and said "not it was not Hydra, it was Captain America. I think the Avengers wanted to recruit him as well."

On the other end of the line Coulson was alarmed and told Daisy to get back and they could discuss what to do later.

Ten minutes later Peter looked at a card Captain America himself had given him, saying the Avengers were eying HIM and said to give them a call if he was interested in talking with them further and possibly working with them at some point (Cap even said that he could actually be a member one day). It would be nice to be better trained at this after all since he thought he could only go so far with his limited resources. Plus they both found out they were from fellow cities in New York as Cap was from Brooklyn and Peter was from Queens. He then looked at the card and was taken aback when he saw what was written on it:

Tony Stark brought you to our attention and we think you can do well with our help, we managed to find out some things about you and don't worry your secret is safe with us Mr Parker.

Peter gulped when he realised this meant that the Avengers knew who he was somehow but he figured it was still good to talk to them with them being among his personal heroes and all as well as making sure his secret would not be told to his Aunt May.

*LB*

Will Simpson a former police officer and special forces operator for IGH, sighed in relief as he had been hiding out from his former superiors in IGH. He had managed to escape them along with a stolen surplus amount of their pills for when he needed them and had was now hiding out under an assumed name making sure that Kozlov would not find him again. He was now making plans for his revenge on Jessica Jones, she may have ended up killing Kilgrave after all as he found out but he would have been dead a lot sooner had she not intervened and prevented him from killing Kilgrave much sooner. She knew that Jones was now popular with the crowd for having killed him but he knew she did not deserve that popularity as it took her too long to do what needed to be done and he was not through with her yet...

 **I think Will was my 2nd fave character of the show after Kilgrave, I was excited before the show debuted that I read on wikipedia there would be a character that was a reinvention of Nuke and I like how he was potrayed.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the Avengers Facility, Wanda Maximoff (who decided to go by the codename of the Scarlet Witch) was playing a game of chess with James Rhodes (who went by War Machine), Sam Wilson (the Falcon) was watching TV and the Vision (dressed in a sweater) was reading the late Terry Pratchett's Reaper Man but then everyone noticed Steve and Wanda enter the room. "So did everything go alright Cap?" Sam asked his friend, partner and leader as Steve put his shield away.

"Peter or Spider-Man as he turns out to call himself has our card if he is interested and I think he has a golden heart and spirit." Steve told them recalling how Tony brought the attention of this costumed vigilante to him and with some surveillance managed to boil it down to the person in the costume being Peter Parker a fifteen year old who lived in an apartment with his Aunt May in Queens, New York. "But when we got there was a woman, said she was an agent of SHIELD." Steve told them all with them looking confused. "I think she might have been working at that Hellicarrier that Fury used to help us evacuate during that big battle with Ultron." Steve told them but then Rhodey (as everyone started to call him) pointed to Natasha who had her heard down.

Steve faced Natasha and gave her a face asking if there was something she would like to share with them. Natasha cleared her throat and decided to speak up saying "after Hydra was exposed to the entire world, Fury tasked someone he knew to rebuild SHIELD from the ground up free of Hydra corruption and the new SHIELD is where he got the Hellicarrier from so I think she works for this new SHIELD." Natasha told them but Steve's face showed he didn't think that was all. "Fury gave the job of rebuilding SHIELD as the new director... to Coulson." Natasha told them and Steve then looked dead serious and Maria Hill who was working by stood still alarmed as Steve faced her as well.

"Funny thing, unless my memory has failed me the last I heard of Coulson was that he was killed by Loki before New York so how can a dead man rebuild SHIELD?" Steve questioned and Maria went in and decided to talk about T.A.H.I.T.I. but Steve told them he still wanted to have words about it later. Right now their minds went back to a certain vigilante that they wanted to recruit.

*LB*

Peter was excited that he now had two weeks off from school at Midtown High and though he had a report of Kid Colt to do for his history homework but nothing he didn't think that he could handle. His Aunt May wanted to visit some friends in Hell's Kitchen so they were staying with them for a few days and Peter thought it might not be too bad.

One afternoon Peter decided to see if there was something for him to do as Spider-Man, there probably would be as Hell's Kitchen since the Battle of New York seemed like a bad place with some corruption of a guy named Fisk, a United States soldier turned serial killing vigilante and there was word that some guy called Kilgrave was causing people problems before being killed by some detective. Hell's Kitchen had its own vigilante who was something of a devil according to the little that Peter read about him.

Still he thought he could still do his part, as he learnt with his late Uncle Ben he had great power and it would be on him if someone got hurt because he didn't do something when he could have. He spotted in an alley some guy in a jacket and hat with the front turned down to hide his face. "What do we have here..." Peter muttered looking down at the man hiding by perched on the wall of the alleyway. The man seemed to be loading some guns and taking them into his pocket and Peter saw him take out 2 red pills that he then swallowed.

Peter thought this guy seemed suspicious so just in case he was going to try something he followed him stealthily as he saw him walk out of the alleyway...

 **Will be a while before I update again but I got al others chapters of it so far upload but do you have any ideas who I can pair Spidey up with? An OC classmate or something? Also there will be some Cap Widow shipping and in this unvierse Bruce and Natasha were never together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica Jones and Trish Walker were talking to eachother as they were walking the streets of Hell's Kitchen, "...guess we have both been busy with your investigation agency and my agent wanting me to go all the events for the anniversary complete series of _It's Patsy_ on DVD and Blu-Ray..." Trish laughed while Jessica just glared at her.

"Well I have most of my cases taken care of except for this one which said to meet the client at this warehouse." Jessica told her showing her a piece of paper with the address of a warehouse written down and Trish said that she could walk her there as they made it to the warehouse and entered inside to see that it was empty. "Hello, I am here so what do you want?" Jessica shouted and they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"You should not have come Trish, I just wanted this to be between me and Jessica. "They turned around shocked and saw Will Simpson walking inside with his hat down and they realised that they had walked into a trap. "I know I may not win this but I want to settle this once and for all." Will shouted as he leaped at Jessica while Trish ran out of the way but ready to help Jessica if she could. Jessica then tossed Will over her shoulders to see his hat fell off and Jessica and Trish looked on in shock as they saw Will's face.

"...what the ****, you really have gone off the deep end, haven't you Simpson?" Jessica shouted in disbelief as they saw that since they last saw him Will had the United States flag tattooed on his face. Will then took another of his red pills as he launched at Jessica with Jessica pushing him back to the ground. "Why are you doing this Simpson, there is no reason to, you dumb ****. I killed Kilgrave like you wanted to, the ******* can't hurt anyone ever again." Jessica shouted in his face.

Will then got up and got out a gun which he was now aiming at Jessica, "Too many people died because of him while you were protecting him, so many lives ruined and lost because you didn't do it when you could have. I will make sure you won't be protecting anymore monsters like him..." Will shouted ready to shoot his gun at Jessica. Then everyone paused in confusion as they saw from the roof what looked like a spider's web shot down and then pulled away disarming Will of his gun as Peter in costume jumped down from hanging on the ceiling.

"Okay I am all for taking pride in your country but I think even Captain America would think you are taking it a bit too far with the face tattoo." Peter joked throwing Will's gun away as Will charged at Peter which he dodged using his Spider Sense and when Will tried it again Peter kicked him into a wall and then used his web to stick him to the wall. "Okay I think crazy flag face here won't be a bother so you might want to run to saftey but remember that your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man is here to help." Peter said to the two civilians and looked confused as they were just staring at him.

"You're that masked idiot on YouTube." Jessica said groaning as she then took Jessica's hand as she dragged her out of it. "... Simpson will probably get out of that web and he will be coming after us again and he probably will be after that idiot now too..." Jessica groaned as Trish looked at her best friend sternly.

"That guy just took out will for us, though his costume could use some work it looks like he is just following the Avengers' example." Trish told her and Jessica just ignored her as they went home.

*LB*

" _Hmm I think that blonde woman runs that radio show that Aunt May listens to..._ " Peter thought in his room as he was lying on his bed thinking about what happened. " _Might need some more respect and I could be better at this, maybe getting trained by the Avengers could help with that..._ " Peter thought as he then got out the card that Captain America gave him and saw that the number was a cell phone number. So he got out his cell phone (a present from a relative) and began putting in the number...


End file.
